Courtship
by Morwen Tindomerel
Summary: Let it Rayne!
1. First Time

River peeked into the galley. Jayne was sitting at the table eating crisps, brow corrugated in concentration over the book lying next to the bowl. She went in.

He looked up. "I like this Eyre kid, she's got spunk. Don't know about this Rochester character though - seems to me she could do better."

"But she wants him." said River slipping into the chair opposite, where she could watch his face.

"Don't have much grounds for comparison though do she?" Jayne shook his head. "I got a bad feeling about this guy."

River cracked a smile. "You are very perceptive, Jayne."

He tried not to look pleased and failed. "Been around some."

"Yes, you are experienced." River agreed. "Jayne, I have something to ask you - a favor."

He looked a little wary, but not much. There was a trust between them these days. "What?"

She looked down, peeking at him through her lashes. "Jayne, would you sex me?" hurried on as his jaw dropped and red suffused his face. "Eighteen now, time to become a woman." She looked it too, long hair twisted up to show off her long neck and delicate nape. Her thin dress clinging to her slender curves.

Jayne gulped. Oh yes he'd noticed! Stammering: "Why me?"

"Because I like you." she answered. "I trust you. You'll be good to me, I know."

Uh...er...What about your brother."

"Simon isn't the boss of me." she said primly. "Captain is. But even he's got no right to tell me who to sleep with." tilted her head fetchingly. "Since when do you care what Simon or Captain think?" forlornly; "Aren't I pretty enough for you?" knowing full well that he wanted her - and had for a long time.

"You're the prettiest little thing on this boat." he said hastily, and sincerely. She gave him a full look and a smile. That finished him. "Sure, if that's what you want I'll be your first."

'And my last.' River thought.

Serenity was docked on Paquin. Captain had taken Inara out for a nice meal - and other things. Simon'd insisted on taking Zoe to see an obstetrical specialist, just to be sure she and the twins were doing all right. Kaylee of course had gone with them. Everybody thought Jayne was whoring and River shopping. Instead they were in Jayne's bunk, River asked that the lights be left on. She wanted to see his face - and the rest of him too.

So they started out by undressing and inspecting each other. "Am I curvy enough?" River asked anxiously. She knew Jayne usually preferred the statuesque type.

"Just right." he said, voice husky. He slid a pair of big, warm, callused palms down her flanks. "Sleek and soft as calf-leather."

River shivered deliciously, reached up to stoke his chest. "Like a bear, big and powerful."

"And you so little and fragile."

"Not fragile!"

"Well you look it." a touch of anxiety in his voice. "This is gonna hurt some you know."

"I know. Don't care!" she snaked her arms around his neck melting her full length against his and pulling his mouth down to hers.

The cover on the bed heaved as bodies tangled beneath.

"Oh. Oh. Oh! Oh, Jayne!"

Grinning: "Like that do ya?"

"Yes! Yes, can we do it again?"

"As often as you can take, lil' darlin'!"

When they had finally exhausted themselves and lay sated and happy, curled one against the other River asked timidly: "Was I good?"

"The best I've ever had - bar none!" Jayne answered fervently, brushed a tender hand over her face and found it wet. "What you crying for? Didn't hurt you did I?"

"No. No. Crying because I'm happy. Haven't been really happy in so long!"

Angry growl: "I ever get my hands on the hun dan who hurt you -"

"You will tear them apart like the big powerful bear you are. And I will watch and laugh."

"You got it lil' darlin'!"

She snuggled against him, enjoying the warmth of skin on skin. "Would like to lie here forever." ruefully raised her head to look at him. "But I'm hungry. Physical activity has depleted me."

"You bet it has!" Jayne grinned. "We need food, real food. My treat and fancy as you like, darlin'."


	2. Commitment

That first time led to others - many others. Jayne cleaned up his bunk and got some nice covers for the bed. River took to wearing slinky dresses, pants tighter than the Captain's and skimpy tops. Jayne started washing regularly. River began using make-up.

Jayne learned to dance to please River but much preferred watching her dance, especially in his bunk at night in nothing but her skin. River studied erotic manuals off the cortex for new ways of pleasuring her man and herself. These days Jayne purred rather than growled and River's bad feelings and nightmares almost went away.

Inara and Kaylee saw the changes, deduced the cause and smiled. Mal, Simon and Zoe didn't see a thing which annoyed River more than a little. Well - she didn't really mind Zoe not noticing. These days the First went around with eyes turned inward, a soft madonna smile on her lips and stroking her swelling belly, all wrapped up in the children to come. She was happy again, and River was happy for her. Simon and Captain were a different matter.

"Simon is a boob." she told Jayne.

"That's no news, darlin'." he answered.

She wasn't the center of her brother's life anymore. She tried not to feel sad and jealous but she did - which wasn't fair or right. For a long time they'd had nothing but each other. Now Simon had Kaylee and she had Jayne - but that meant the loss of their special closeness.

"Everything changes, sweet thighs." Jayne told her. "Gotta roll with the punches or you'll get pummeled."

"You are very wise, my bear." she answered.

He chortled. "You're the first to think that."

"Others are boobs. Don't understand my Jayne."

Captain had a way of making himself stupid, blind to things that might unsettle his mind. He wanted to see River as his sexless 'lil' albatross' and Jayne as his crude merc interested in only one thing from a woman - and so he did.

Maybe it was for the best. Simon and Captain were bound to make an almighty fuss once they knew and River didn't want that - not just yet. She wanted to enjoy her wonderful new happiness in peace for a while yet. And as Jayne said: 'No profit in begging for trouble.'

"Was I good?" River asked, smugly, sure of the answer.

"Best damn ride in the 'Verse!" Jayne panted. She snuggled against him, smiling happily. His arm went around her, she could feel his mind working. "It's not just the acrobatics - sweet thighs, nice as those are - you got something no woman I've ever been with had, can't put my tongue on just what... but you're special."

"You love me." she said, and wasn't offended that he took some time to think about that. She knew Jayne'd always thought himself incapable of love - except for family that is.

"Yeah" he said at last, in a tone of wonderment. "Yeah, guess I do."

She smiled into his chest. She'd know it long before he did but still it was good to hear. "And I love you." she said.

It was three months to the day since their first time. Serenity was on Paquin again and Jayne took her to their place, the Crane Bower, to celebrate the anniversary. River had bought herself a brand new dress for the occasion with her cut of their last job. It was diaphanous and black, embroidered with gold, cut low with a big slit up the front to show off the long, slim legs Jayne loved. Heads turned when she minced in on her little golden slippers, face smooth as porcelain, mouth painted cherry red, eyes huge and smoky, her hair piled high and secured with a pair of cloisonne knobbed pins.

Jayne's eyes popped, then he beamed and got up to conduct her to their table. "These folks're gonna think I got myself a top of the line Companion." he told her as the crystal beaded curtain of the booth fell closed behind them.

She smiled demurely. "Instead of a crazy killer woman?"

"More expert than any whore between the sheets." he grinned. "And better than any fancy lady ever born!"

She reached across the table to squeeze his hand. "I love you, Jayne."

"I got something for you." he said a little huskily, reached into a pocket and produced a little box.

"A present?" River glowed delightedly. She loved gifts.

"Betcha already know what it is." he said bashfully.

"No, no I don't. Mind is all swirly with love and expectation. Can't read through it."

"Hope ya like it." he opened the box. There were two rings inside, one big, one little, both of bright gold with the characters 'Joyful Union' etched on the wide bands in red. River looked from the rings to Jayne's face, eyes enormous.

"Ya know that they mean?" he asked.

She nodded. "You're asking me to marry you." tears overflowed. "Oh, Jayne!"

"Will ya?" he asked, humbly with pleading puppy-dog eyes.

She took the little ring from the box, slipped it onto the fourth finger of her right hand and beamed him a smile. He put on the big ring and reached across the table to clasp her hand. "Now you're my woman, and I'm your man until the day one of us buys it!"

"We are going to die together." she said.

"Fine by me." was the prompt answer, then a little anxiously: "As long as it ain't too soon?"

"Not for years and years and years!"

"Then that's okay." his grip tightened and voice turned husky. "What'd'ya say we skip dinner and go straight upstairs?"

"Yes! Did you get the phoenix room?"

"'Course I did. Nothin' but the best for our weddin' night!"


	3. Revelation

Jayne being gone overnight was no cause for concern but River was another story. Her bunk hadn't been slept in and her brother and her captain were in a right state over it. Kaylee and Inara were trying to soothe them without giving away a secret that wasn't theirs.

"I'm sure there's a perfectly simple explanation, Mal." Inara crooned massaging her man's tense neck muscles.

"Right." said Kaylee. "Remember that time a few years ago I was so busy shopping I didn't notice night falling and took a bed in a doss house so as not to chance the dockfront streets?"

"You called!" said Mal.

"River didn't take a 'phone with her. And maybe she didn't have the credits left to pay for a call - you know those places charge an arm and a leg." continued reassuringly as she cuddled a drawn, white faced Simon. "But they're safe, honey, safe as your own bed in your own house."

"And our little River ain't exactly helpless." Zoe joined in the comforting, voice dry. "That girl's death on two legs, in case you men haven't noticed." She settled herself carefully on a crate of cargo near the others. "She ain't crazy anymore neither - at least no more so then anybody else plying the Black. I trust her to take care of herself these days."

"You listen to Zoe," said Kaylee with a grateful look at the first, "she's talking good sense. River's going to be right mad with you both for getting so fussed."

Mal just growled in his throat but Simon rubbed his forehead, trying let himself be convinced. "She always was unpredictable, maybe she just had a whim to sleep in a real bed again..."

"That's right." Kaylee said, pleased. "Decided to have herself a little vacation; eat out and sleep out. You done it yourself, Cap'n, you know you have."

Mal growled louder but even he was beginning to relax a little.

"So," said Zoe, dragging herself to her feet, "there's no reason for the lot of us to be sitting here watching the hatch like cats round a mouse hole when there's work to be done."

Kaylee glanced casually out the cargo hatch as she passed with a small crate and let out a whoop. "Here she comes now - told you there was no cause for worry!"

"River!" Simon dropped what he was doing, literally, and charged down the ramp to gather his sister in his arms - completely missing the fact she had Jayne by the hand and was gazing soulfully up at the merc who was looking downright fatuous. "Where've you been? I was so worried."

"Boob." said River, resigned and affectionate into his chest, then wriggled free to beam a starry smile at Jayne. "Was perfectly safe with my husband."

"Your...your what!" Simon wheezed like he'd taken a blow to the solar plexus - the feeling was not dissimilar.

But River was already shooting past him up the ramp. "Kaylee, Inara, look. Look!" she waved her left hand under their noses.

Kaylee gasped then hugged her. "Oh honey! Congratulations."

Inara's eyes twinkled as she looked at Jayne, unshaven but spruce in a silk cravat and tail jacket. "Brides are felicitated. It's grooms who are congratulated on their good fortune."

He finally took his eyes off his little bride but the wide, goofy grin pasted across his face didn't change. "Damn right! Thanks, Inara."

Simon followed the lovebirds in, wild eyed. "Married? You married Jayne?!"

"Jayne got himself a wife?" Mal appeared on the catwalk looking confused.

"Look, Captain, look!" River ran up the steps to meet him on the lower platform and wave her ring hand in front of his eyes.

He grabbed it, focused on the broad band. "You? You married Jayne?"

She nodded, luminous with joy, reached out a hand to her groom. "Last night. I'm so happy!" she pulled Jayne into her arms and they twirled in a little two step around the platform.

"Me too, sweet thighs," he said as they collided with the railing. "I'm just the luckiest damn man in the 'Verse!" they kissed, long and passionately under the indulgent eyes of the women and horrified ones of the two men.

"I wanna know how long this has been going on!" Mal demanded angrily, his crew all gathered round the galley table.

"About three months." Inara said dryly from her seat at his right hand. He goggled.

"Three months to the day." River confirmed, smiled at her husband. "Yesterday was our anniversary."

Jayne smiled back. "T'was right here in this very room, sweet thighs asked me to sex her for the first time."

That rendered Mal temporarily speechless. Not Simon: "You asked - River, why?"

She frowned at her brother. "Because I wanted him of course. Wanted him for a long time but had to wait till I was growed to ask."

"I ain't no pervert," Jayne said strongly, "don't do kids, don't do girls to crazy to know what's what."

"So he couldn't ask," River explained, "even though he wanted me too."

"Yeah," Jayne agreed, "wanted her bad but couldn't do anything 'bout it."

"You been carrying on under my nose for three whole months?" Mal demanded disbelievingly.

River snorted delicately. "Anyone could have seen. You didn't want to. And Simon too wrapped up in Kaylee to notice."

"Can't say I noticed anything either." Zoe said ruefully.

River smiled at her. "You had a good reason."

"But - but marriage -" Simon stammered. "River, that's a serious commitment. You can't be sure -"

"Am sure!" she said strongly. "Jayne is my man, first and only, forever and ever till we die!"

Kaylee sniffed sentimentally. "That is so romantic."

"Romantic!" Mal's mouth twisted like he was tasting something bad. "Never occurred to you to discuss matters before hand with your brother and your captain?"

"Oh I thought of that alright," Jayne said grinning, "then decided it were better to hand you a fait accompli."

Mal blinked. "Say what?"

"Fait accompli." Jayne repeated with satisfaction. "Meaning it's done and you can't change it however much you holler!" he turned to Simon, face suddenly serious. "Ya think I'm not good enough for your lil' sister - well you're right, I'ain't. but as long as River don't think so I ain't gonna argue with my luck!" he broke into a salacious grin. "Not gonna do myself outta the best ride in the whole goddammed 'Verse!"

"And my Jayne has had plentiful grounds for comparison." said River smugly.

Mal winced. "I do not want to know that!'

Simon, equally pained: "Would you please not speak of my sister is those terms?"

"Why not?" Jayne asked, genuinely surprised. "It's true. 'Sides she likes compliments."

"Yeah but we don't all have to hear it," said Mal, "save it for your pillow talk."

Simon was shaking his head. "This can't be legal, River's under twenty-one, she needs parental or guardian consent..." trailed off as the rest of the table stared at him.

"I done give her a ring!" Jayne growled, good nature beginning to wear thin. "What more d'you want?"

"We don't go in much for formalities out here." Zoe explained kindly. "Wash and I never had a ceremony, he just moved into my bunk and I changed my name to Washburne - that was that."

"Folk are married if they say they're married." Mal confirmed. "Law don't have a word to say on the subject."

"Real romantic of Jayne to go to the expense of buying rings and all." said Kaylee.

"River wants a fancy church wedding she can have one as soon as we save the coin and turn up a shepard." Jayne shrugged.

"Not necessary." River said firmly.

"Mama and Daddy had a church wedding." Kaylee said a little wistfully.

Jayne looked at her, frowned. "I made an honest woman of your lil' sister, Doc. Ain't it 'bout time you did the same for my mei mei?"

"Jayne!" Kaylee blushed fire red.

"I...I.." Simon stammered.

"Gotta admit Jayne's got a good point there." Mal observed. "You two been going at it pretty hot and heavy for some time now. Don't look like either's gonna change their mind so why not tie the knot?"

"I...I..." Simon pulled himself together with an effort, turned to Kaylee. "It's not that I don't want to marry you, there's nothing I want more, but where I come from there are formalities, rituals, I just didn't think -"

River sniffed. "Typical." looked at Mal. "Captains of ships can perform marriages."

He blinked. "I can?"

She nodded. "Ancient custom," to her brother, " and perfectly legal."

Simon, to do him credit, didn't have to think about it. He pushed back his chair, knelt and took his girl by the hand. "In that case; Kaywinnet Lee Frye will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"


	4. Wedding

"Isn't it lucky I have this beautiful gown?" Kaylee asked happily, spinning so her big crinoline skirt flared out nearly brushing the walls of her tiny bunk. "It'll be a perfect wedding dress and my 'something old' too."

"Perfect," River agreed seriously. The dress was not beautiful at all. It was fussy and frilly and much too pink. But Kaylee loved it madly and clearly _felt _beautiful in it and that was what counted.

"Should I put my hair up?" Kaylee continued frowning into her little mirror.

"No," River decided after giving the issue the serious consideration it deserved. "No I think it would look better down. I have some silk flowers we can make into a wreath for your 'something borrowed' and the forget-me-nots can be your 'something blue'."

"Thanks, honey!" Kaylee hugged her exuberantly and to the detriment of her ruffles. "With my new dancing slippers we got everything covered. Oh I'm so excited! I always wanted a real wedding with all the frills."

"And you shall have it," River vowed.

….

Simon perched on the edge of Inara's couch looking down at the tray of rings she was holding and chewing his lip anxiously as he tried to make a decision.

"You'll want something delicate for Kaylee," Inara suggested helpfully. "And not too large so she can wear it every day." She deftly sorted out a few prospects.

After long and careful cogitation Simon picked up two; one was a broad platinum band encrusted with almost microscopic points of twinkling blue and yellow sapphires set in a floral pattern. The other was a slim gold ring set with a carat sized pink diamond flanked by two smaller ones. "These two…they look like Kaylee, if you know what I mean."

Inara smiled. "I do," and put the tray down on the tea table, "So, which one?"

He smiled back looking cute and baffled. "That's the problem; I really like the floral but I think Kaylee might prefer the pink diamond."

"Why not both?" Inara suggested brightly, "an engagement ring and a wedding ring?"

"I couldn't -" he said in the tone of man hoping to be convinced otherwise.

"Of course you can," Inara answered briskly, "really, Simon, I didn't show you anything I wanted to keep. This new exclusive contract means I don't need to dress up quite so much now."

Simon smiled tentatively and opened his hand to take another look at his prizes. "I have noticed a certain simplification."

"I'm trying to find a golden mean between my taste and Mal's lack of it," Inara confessed. Simon laughed. "Give Kaylee the pink diamond as an engagement ring and use the sapphire band for the ceremony." She advised.

…..

"Got any more of those paper flowers done?" Jayne asked testing the cross arch for stability.

"Enough to go on with," Zoe answered hoisting the basket and carrying it over to him. Jayne scooped out a double handful of yellow daisies and started adding them to the pink roses already adorning the little open booth or kiosk made of up of odds and ends of piping and bits of crate. "I must say I didn't expect this much enthusiasm from you, Jayne."

"Want to make things nice for Kaylee," he mumbled. "Fancies matter to women ya know."

"I think I do," Zoe smiled.

Jayne, of course didn't get it. "She done had her heart set on the doc ever since he came aboard." He frowned threateningly at the harmless little flowers. "Wouldn't have been my pick but I gotta admit he's a real man for all his fiddle-faddling ways. Look-it what he did for my River, if'n he treats our mei mei even half so well she'll be the happiest bride in the black."

"Very true," Zoe agreed. _Dear God, Jayne is speaking nice about Simon. The universe may come to an end any minute!_

A little later Zoe went up to the galley for a cool drink and found her captain sitting at the table conning over some readouts. He looked up; "Who done vested the power to marry folks in me?"

"River," Zoe answered sitting down with her glass. "What's that, sir?"

"Marriage service I got off the cortex. No way I'm saying all this stuff about God and holy estates!"

"I'm sure none of us expect any such thing from you, sir."

He nodded with his eyes still on the paper. "And I'm leaving out the part where the Shepard asks if anybody knows a reason why the two shouldn't be wed because we all know there ain't none."

"I can't disagree with that," said Zoe sipping her drink.

"I'm gonna cut out at least half of this verbiage. I'm no Shepard to enjoy listening to my own voice!"

"Sir," Zoe said with cool deliberation. "You mess with this wedding in any way I personally will gut you with a blunt spoon."

Mal looked up at her, suddenly dead serious. "I wouldn't do any such thing. Not to our lil' Kaylee decked out in that god awful dress and lookin' at me with those pretty eyes all shiny bright with happiness."

Zoe nodded satisfied

…

The cargo bay looked wonderful. The cargo crates had been piled against the walls and covered with every tapestry, curtain and rug Inara owned and the mule hoisted as high as it would go hanging from the distant rafters like some odd looking chandelier. The prettiest of Inara's rugs was spread under a flowery bower all pinks and yellows and pale blues. Mal in his best suit, tight pants and all, faced the bridal couple; Kayle truly gorgeous in her frightful dress, her face carefully made up by Inara and her hair twined with silk daffodils and forget me nots. Simon all fancied up in his core suit – the one he'd been wearing when Kaylee first laid eyes on him.

An astonishingly spruce Jayne stood behind him as best man and the three women were clustered supportively at Kaylee's back.

Mal cleared his throat. "We, the crew of Serenity, are all gathered in this here cargo bay which we've done our level best to make a fitting place for nuptials to see our miracle working ship's mechanic married off to our very fine ship's doctor. So let's get down to it," he turned to the groom;

"Simon Rengarth Tam do you take this beautiful young woman who is way too good for you to love, honor and cherish and take care of the way Jayne and me want to see our mei mei taken care of, on pain of meeting up with us in a dark alley if you _ever_ make her cry again?"

Kaylee opened her mouth to say something indignant. All three bridesmaids glared fiercely at the captain but Simon just smiled gently and got his bride's full attention with a squeeze of the hand. "I do."

"Kaywinnet Lee Frye," Mal resumed, "do you take this swai core-boy who ain't quite so useless as he looks to love, honor and cherish, and try to keep out trouble for as long as this boat is flying, which I warn you here and now I plan on being slightly longer than forever?"

Lost in Simon's eyes Kaylee giggled rather than exploding. "I do." Her bridesmaids relaxed and shared a shrug. If Kaylee wasn't bothered, they weren't either.

"Right," said Mal. "Now we do the ring. You got the ring, right?" Jayne slipped the platinum band off his little finger and handed it to the groom. "Good, okay repeat after me, Simon; "With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"With my body I thee worship," Mal continued now dead serious.

"With my body I thee worship," Simon repeated fervently as tears ran down Kaylee's face.

"All that is mine and all that I am is yours, now and forever, amen."

"All that is mine and all that I am is yours, now and forever, amen," Simon agreed with an absolute sincerity that had even Jayne brushing away a tear.

"Great," Of course Mal just had to break the mood. "Then by the power vested in me as captain of this boat according to our 'lil genius River, I now pronounce you husband and wife. First kiss for the Captain!" with that he threw aside his notes and grabbed his mei mei to plant a big one.

"Oh, cap'n," Kaylee sobbed. "That was _beautiful_!"

"It really was, sir." Zoe had to agree blinking back some tears of her own. She kissed the bride twice, "For me and for Wash."

"I wish he were here," Kaylee sniffed.

"He is," River said with a gentle, mysterious smile. "Wash and Shepard Book too, maybe you can't see them. But I can."

"I believe that," said Zoe.

"Me too," said Jayne.

Mal looked nervously around the cargo hold with its darksome corners as if expecting to surprise a hovering spook. Then he paused to think about it some and finally nodded decisively. "That's fine. They're welcome. All right, everybody upstairs for the eating and drinking part of the celebrations!"


End file.
